Close The Door
by ProphecyBall
Summary: Sometimes you need to close the doors behind you before you can move forward


This was written when I wanted to vent a little, so I'm sorry if it's angry sounding :)

I own nothing HP related, it's all owned by J.K. Rowling. The only thing I can claim is the idea.

Breathing heavily, she balled her hands into her fists until she felt her nails cut into her palm. The feeling of the sharp points against her skin helped her focus her anger for a moment. She stood silently, closing her eyes briefly to blink back the traitorous tears, willing him to stop talking. Just _once_ wishing for him to have the sense to be quiet. But he didn't.

They had started off so positively together. Sure, there had been some bumps in the road, but who had a perfect relationship. She almost snorted aloud at the thought. "As if we've ever had anything _near_ perfect", she thought to herself.

They'd been having the same arguments for days, years even. He grew up thinking that he had the right to behave as he did, that he could talk to people how he wanted to. His previous relationship with Pansy had further ruined him, making him suspicious of everyone's motives and reasons, even hers. Even when things had nothing to do with him.

This latest eruption had been over nothing, as usual. He lost his temper so easily these days. At first, it had started with a slightly grumpy note left for her to find.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you _didn't_ make things harder for me to start my day. You know how busy I am, I haven't got time to waste sorting out unnecessary mess first".

She'd read his message with disbelief, astounded at the self-centred assurance that she'd been trying to annoy him. Did he truly, honestly believe that she was that petty? She'd left work early the day before to surprise him, for goodness' sake, knowing they were unlikely to see each other this week, with work being how it was.

Now, this. This vile anger and the hurtful comments spewing forth from him, directed to her, at her. Their tempers were fairly matched when they got going, she knew this, but it was as though _he_ didn't understand it. He made it seem like it was her fault, every time, as though he wasn't ever the one to bite first. As though she was a pain in the arse, who existed only to be a burden to him. She wished she'd not bothered coming home yet, wished she'd stayed at work longer. Gone elsewhere, just so she could have avoided this, the inevitable blaming.

"…..And why do you expect me to do anything around here, too? I work hard, you know. Running my company means I work more hours than you. My job is tougher than yours, it's stressful and dangerous, and I make more money than you do. I shouldn't be expected to do things at home after I finish work….." He went on….and on.

"I want to be able to just come home and relax. Stop nagging me about housework! And on my days off, I'm going to do what I want to do, it's _my_ free time so stop asking me to do anything. If I want to play Quidditch and go to the Leaky in the afternoons, I will do."

He rounded on her, glaring coldly. His glacial expression caused her to step back in shock, gasping at how close he'd stepped without her noticing.

She unfurled her hands then clenched them again, grinding her teeth to hold back a retort that would make the situation worse.

"Are you quite finished?", she asked him calmly.

He gaped at her tone.

"...Well….yes, I suppose, but-".

She cut him off.

"Then hear this, and listen well, as I will say it just one final time. I understand your past experiences have made you the way you are. I can accept that, to some degree. What I am not prepared to accept is your treatment of me like a second-class citizen, unworthy of your respect. We built this home, this life together, so it's up to us both to maintain it. I'm happy to make changes, so long as you do too. You're always so happy to place blame but not so happy to have it lain at your door."

A single tear escaped her, making a solitary journey down the planes of her face before dropping from her chin. Her voice broke.

"But I can't keep doing this. I love you, but I don't know if it's enough anymore. The choice is yours. If you want to change, then let's start again, together. But if you can't, or don't want to, then please walk through the door and leave, now".

She walked to the window and crossed her arms, embracing herself and turning her back to him. She didn't want to see him make his decision. She heard him shuffle his feet, he cleared his throat as though he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Finally, she heard him start to move, away from her. She heard the handle rattle as he gripped it, the squeak as it was turned. The hinges made a quiet groan as the door was pulled wide, then she heard the thump of the wooden floor as he took a step into the hallway.

Feeling her heart break in two, the tears started to flow as she choked out his name.

"Draco…."

She heard him stop, knew he'd turned to face her one last time.

"Please close the door….."


End file.
